StarCrossed
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Magnolia is on the brink of destruction. Lucy is dead and Natsu is out of control, Zeref is to blame as E.N.D is on the loose. With humanity on the line and Fiore in danger, Fairy Tail gathers the guilds to fight but hours turn into days with magic and moral running low. They are running out of options. Though her screams were loud and of pain, they could do nothing to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Hints of Rape, Torture, and Murder. Major character death. But don't worry this is a proper NaLu romance.**

**I own Nothing.**

**Enjoy and have tissues ready.**

* * *

Life was perfect.

It was a trip to Hargeon when I met her and adventures of life continued from there.

Lucy, she was young I could tell with a body that wouldn't quit and a spirit that was even stronger. I knew the instant I met her that she was meant to be mine. I spent every day getting close to her and making sure that everyone knew that she was mine even though she herself doesn't see it yet.

Adventures. I love adventures, every day was a new one. I went through so many with Lucy, Everlue, Lullaby, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord, Tower of heaven, Battle of Fairy Tail, Nirvana, Edolas, and so many more adventures. We cried together, worked together, battled together, trained together, and most importantly lived together. She was my rock when I saw what I could become as E.N.D and I was her rock when we lost Eclair.

I fell in love with her so hard it became so natural to be around her and if I wasn't I didn't feel complete. Even got to the point he was calling her Mom when she wasn't around.

The best adventure ever. Was when she said yes. I was knelt down on one knee and set it all up. I left her a present on her bed wrapped with pink paper and held with a red ribbon, giving her a red dress with black roses embroidered on it that hugged her body, she matched it with a curly updo and her red strappy heels. She was beautiful. I wore my best black suit.

She only thought it was just another date but Our friends were all hidden as I lead her under the Rainbow Sakura flowers and presented her with a ring fit for an Ex-Heiress turned Wizard. I made it with the help of Gajeel, gold band, a large red Ruby set on top with smaller diamonds accenting on the band, it looked lovely on her pale hand with her manicured nails I sent her to get done.

When she said yes as tears fell from her chocolate eyes, I held her close and kissed her as our family jumped out and began our engagement party.

I wore a Red and gold tux at our wedding, I had never felt so nervous in my life, not even when I faced Gildarts on Tenrou Island and I felt afraid for my life. Now he stood next to me as my Father figure while Gajeel stood next to me as my best man in a Black suit while Gray in a dark blue tux, Elfman in a dark green tux, Jellal in a Purple Tux, and Laxus wore a gold tux all as my Groomsmen. Levy stood in line in a gown of orange as Lucy's Maid of Honor, Juvia stood behind her in a light blue gown, Evergreen in a light green gown, Erza in a purple gown, and Mira in a light yellow gown all as her Bridesmaids, the gowns all matched the style of Lucy's wedding gown while the Groomsmen tuxes matched the Kingly style of my tux.

The music started making me look on with a smile and then I saw her, she wore a gown of white gossamer with accents of pink and gold. Gramps was leading her down the aisle in an orange tuxedo while his eyes and nose were running, Lucy had her hair up in a curly bun with ringlets framing her face, a lace veil dragging behind her and a bouquet of red, pink, and yellow roses with babies breath. She was a vision. I couldn't help but cry as Gramps gave me her hand but like me, I attacked her in a hug.

"Oh, Natsu." She exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around her waist excitedly then twirled around.

"We're getting Married Luce," I shouted happily making some of our guildmates laugh but others were screaming at me.

"Natsu come on."

"Put her down you'll ruin her outfit, she spent all day to look like that."

"Natsu, you will quit acting like an idiot," Gray shouted.

But I ignored them as my bride laughed, I stopped spinning at the alter then set her down on her silver sparkly heels as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. We took a minute to make out calmly while laughing.

We stood next to each other smiling as the priest held the ceremony. It felt like the entire Kingdom flooded Cardia Cathedral but it was all of Fairy Tail and friends of our from, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro puppy, Mermaid Heel, and even the King with his Daughter Princess Hisui were all gathered making standing room only.

When Lucy and I shared our "I do's" I slid on a matching gold band with diamonds onto her finger that was a partner to her engagement ring, then she slipped a simple gold band also engraved with diamonds onto my finger and when the priest finalized the ceremony I pulled Lucy towards me and was close to devouring her in a kiss making sure everyone watching knew that I am claiming this gorgeous woman as my wife.

Thus the party began, Our castle like guildhall was now wall to wall finely dressed wizards and royalty. Gramps had a beer in hand when he called out to everyone.

"Let us all, raise our glasses and sing out as we welcome, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel," Gramps called out making everyone cry out in drunken happiness and clinking their glasses as Lucy and I officially arrived. She changed into a knee-length pink dress with 2 shades of pink one matching her guild mark and the other matching my hair, while I wore a one sleeve yellow peasant top that matched her hair with dark red pants that matched my guild mark then a black long tail vest with gold embellishments left open. I held her bridal style as we entered the loud partying guild.

we sat at a table near the bar as everyone came up to clink our glasses and congratulate us, the party lasted most of the night as we partied, the food was a large feast and it took 3 tables to hold all of our wedding gifts.

I had spent the past year building up my home out in the woods, it was now a 2 story house with a large bedroom with a big bed for us, a large bathroom with a swimming pool for a bathtub for my bride who loves baths, then 3 smaller bedrooms all sharing a bathroom for our future children.

Everyone gathered at the front door as my groomsmen helped pack a carriage with all of our wedding gifts. I helped Lucy up to the seat before sitting down myself, Happy flew up but stayed with the guild, I drove the carriage as everyone waved us off, and we waved back.

The party lasted for a week for the guild but for Lucy and me, it lasted for a month, I drove us back to our new house. A week before the wedding I had her pack her things before taking her to the girl's dormitory, and she stayed there while I moved the rest of her things to our house, and now we were moving in officially as husband and wife. I carried her in the house as she giggled.

"Take a look around while I unpack the carriage," I told her leaving her to familiarize herself with her home.

That night was a dream as I had studied the female body and over the years of accidentally seeing hers, I know her body. We stayed in that house for an entire month worshipping each other. My best friend had become my wife and I couldn't have been happier.

Life was amazing as we started our married lives, Happy moved in with us after our Honeymoon month and we settled into a routine, we would wake up naked in each others arms, a morning shower together before dressing for the day, she would make breakfast as happy and I would pack a bag for the day before going to the guild.

We would take a day job and spend time at the guild with our friends before going home and having peaceful evenings filled with love and happy memories.

But Life took a turn for the worse one day. I always expected life would be happy and joyful as I spent my days with my Lucy. when one morning I heard a fluttering. The sun had woken me up and I looked at her when the sound caught my ears. I got closer to her when the sound brought me to her stomach, holding my hand and ear to her belly I heard the fluttering.

I smiled happily and looked at her sleeping form. My lucy was pregnant. My eyes shined with admiration as I watched her sleep blissfully unaware.

Instantly I knew how I was going to tell her. Take a simple job with enough money to build the nursery then surprise her with it.

But it didn't end up as I had hoped, not at all.

It was just supposed to be a simple job. Defeat the bad guys that were attacking the local town, collect 1 million Jewel from the Mayor, and I would be set to build the nursery, I could already see the reds, pinks, and yellows as a basic color palette for either boy or girl, but I would be happy just holding that small human that had both Lucy and me.

Lucy insisted on going, I told her no but was very insistent on it and I couldn't tell her why she couldn't go. So I made a promise to make it a quick job and I would protect her with my life if I had too.

I fought hard, defeating more guys as she fought too, but they bested us. Even Lucy fought right beside me, it was too quick, I should have been faster. I heard her scream of pain and instantly grew scared. Turning I saw her being held down by those men and it gave them the opportunity to knock me out cold.

Waking up was the worst way to wake up. I saw her, my bride, laying on the floor, her goddess-like body covered in bruises, scratches, gashes, and cuts and she was bleeding.

"No, Lucy?" I cried out moving to go to her as I saw the white gunk leaking from her body and her 3 holes that were meant for me were defiled.

"Lucy." Fighting hard and using my strength but found that I couldn't move.

Looking I found my arms were cuffed with antimagic restraints, I fought hard and cried loudly but I could do nothing they were strong and the 2 of us were alone. She laid there on the ground her blood mixing with her blonde hair. I screamed as the water fell from my eyes as I listened to her heart, I cried harder as it began to slow.

"NO. Lucy, Wake up Please. I can't lose you." I cried out in horror as I continued to listen.

I couldn't do anything to help or stop it as I listened to her heartbeat for the last time right before the fluttering in her stomach stopped as well.

I hadn't even told her yet. I was going to build a nursery. Both of them, they were dying right before my eyes.

"NO, Lucy. Stay with me PLEASE." I begged as I tried to reach out to her but I couldn't do anything as her eyes fluttered closed.

"NOOOOO." I roared as fire leaked out of my mouth and body, I felt the restraints leaving my body as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Hints of Rape, Torture, and Murder. Major character death. But don't worry this is a proper NaLu romance.**

**I own Nothing.**

**Enjoy and have tissues ready.**

* * *

Life was perfect, beautiful, romantic, and so much like a dream.

I've always known my life was connected to the stars, so even though I went through so much sadness, pain, suffering, torture, and loss, I just can't bring myself to blame anyone for everything that happened.

I was only 7 when I met him. My parents decided I needed a change so they took me from my all-girls finishing school in Crocus. Our large house was packed up easily, Mom and Dad smiled as we boarded one of our trains, the trip was long but fun and we officially moved to a beautiful town called Magnolia.

The servants moved us into an even larger house they called a mansion. It felt like a castle to me and I was its princess.

A few days later was when I started at school. I wore my favorite pink and red dress with black Mary Jane shoes and my side ponytail. Though we were like Royalty now my parents smiled as we rode in our long car, and I looked upon my new school. It was a large complex for the rich they called Fairy Tail Academy.

I held both of my parent's hands as we walked on the property.

"Are you excited, sweety?" My mommy asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to make new friends, that was my wish last night for the shooting stars," I said happily. My father smiled and laughed as I watched other kids play while mommy did paperwork. I was going to be in 2nd grade. I was so excited.

Once the paperwork was done, I stood next to the teacher who was called Mr. Clive. I waved off my parents as they drove away.

The academy was large but I loved how big it was, it was bigger than our mansion.

"Here we are Kiddo." Mr. Clive said making me smile, he opened the door and lead me inside. I was only inside for a moment looking as a fight was going on in the well-decorated classroom before a flying body that was a bit bigger than I, was flying towards me and I got an eyeful of pink spikey hair before I was knocked to the floor.

"OoOFfFf." I groaned as I was hit then knocked into the wall as the body was on top of me groaning.

"Stupid Gray, Now look what you did." the pink haired boy said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I was trying to be on my best behavior for the new student." The boy said as I rubbed my head and looked at him, he wore orange pants, brown shoes, and a red button-down shirt.

I looked up at his young but handsome face and blushed as he turned towards me giving me a large smile.

"Hi, I'm Natsu." He said leaning down holding out his hand at which I took it with a smile of my own.

"I'm Lucy," I said matching his smile as he helped me up.

From then on I was trapped in a deep best friend relationship of a lifetime.

* * *

**Age 13**

"Come on Luce, I'm just curious," Natsu begged me once again.

"But I've never shown it to anyone," I said blushing, we wore our 6th-grade uniforms, He wore a white button-down short sleeve shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes, I wore the black skirt, a white button down short sleeve shirt, a tan sweater vest on top with plain black dress shoes and black thigh highs. We were hanging out after class in our usual hide-out spot.

Today was an embarrassing day because we learned Sex education. Now that school has ended Natsu and I were still at school in our secret hideout an attic that was no longer used and we decorated it with blankets, pillows, books, a tv, old gym mattresses, and a large window letting the stars shine in.

"I never even knew that girls looked differently than us men. I just wanna see how different. And I will show you mine in return." He said sitting next to me grabbing his belt. I sat on my knees with my hands holding down my skirt in embarrassment with my face tomato red.

"I won't hurt you, Luce, I promise." He said leaning down to look into my eyes.

"But it's so embarrassing," I said holding my face.

"Don't you trust me?" He begged me showing his big baby eyes.

"I do trust you. It's just that this is something woman do with husbands. How am I suppose to get married if another man has touched let alone see my privates." I said with a shaking voice.

"Wel then. I will Marry you." He said casually taking my hand making me blush harder.

"Don't just say things like that Natsu," I said shakingly.

"Why not?" he asked innocently but I didn't answer.

"Aren't you curious?" he asked me.

"Well yeah but..." I said not able to come up with an answer. It was quiet for a minute before I heard a clanking with fabric rustling. I turned to look and froze in shock. There he stood pants and underwear down with his privates just a foot away from my face. Staring for a moment my shock disappeared.

"It's like you have an outie belly button," I said staring at his boyhood just hanging there.

"See its not so bad to let someone else see you," he said casually.

"I guess," I said still staring.

"You can touch it if you want," he said grasping my hand and bringing my hand to him.

"Wait I..." I said but stopped short when the soft tool touched my palm and I gently wrapped my hand around it.

"Does it hurt when it just hangs there?" I said testing its weight along with the 2 small balls behind it.

"Not really," he said casually. His voice was straight and unmoving.

"Ok," I said letting go and scooting away.

"See. Not so bad," he said pulling up his pants and buckling his belt.

"Yeah," I said blushing while squeezing my hands together but then I looked up when he moved in front of me his face serious and kind.

"Just be gentle ok," I said as I pulled my legs out from under me while leaning back on my hands, as he scooted closer to in between my legs.

"I promise." He said as I leaned against the wall and scrunched my skirt while shaking, He reached up and I was expecting him to go for my panties but he held my hand instead.

"Don't be scared, Lucy. You're gonna be fine," he said with a kind and tender smile, I nodded at him with a smile.

"Take a deep breath and relax." He said moving his hand and I felt him grasp my panties was slow in pulling them down my legs.

I took a deep breath as he asked while I felt my panties removed from my feet and I only watched as my best friend had complete control.

I relaxed as he held his gaze under my skirt I held up for him while he gently opened my legs. I was relaxed when I was open enough that I felt his gaze right on me.

"Wow," he said as he eyes began to sparkle like he does when he sees a large buffet.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"It's beautiful," he said coming closer and sitting on his legs allowing mine to rest over his keeping them apart. Then I felt his fingers, he was gentle in opening the outer lips.

"It's like a flower, with the petals and the little bud in the center," he said in observation before he lightly pinched the bud, and I arched as a wave of happiness rolled through my body.

"Ungh." I lightly groaned at the feeling, and he stopped immediately pulling away from me with a worried expression.

"What? What did I do?" He asked with concern.

"I-I don't know... b-but whatever you just d-did felt... really n-nice." I stammered with a blush.

"Oh. As long as I didn't hurt you then I'm glad." He said looking back down at me.

"Thank you," I said while nodding my thanks.

"So was it here?" He asked as he gently pinched it again making me groan and shudder once again making him continue.

"Wait not so fast," I said but he kept up.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you. So if this feels better then you just enjoy while I look at you." He said calmly as I felt a single finger explore beyond the outer lips and feeling and sensitive skin within.

"Natsu please..." I begged as I was feeling great and relaxed at this happy feeling, my legs hugged him while they shook.

"I'm almost done," he said not looking at my face but down at what he was doing, completely focused on his task. Then I felt it, his finger had found an entrance.

"Na-Natsu," I said gasping as he pushed it in further while I grasped his shirt sleeves with my shuddering hands, while my eyes looked up at the stars that shined through the large window.

"This must be where the male's penis goes in to give the sperm and where the baby comes out of," he said in observation.

It only took a curl of his finger and one final twist of my bud along with his husky observing tone to make me groan and arch as a deep and soul penetrating pleasure rocked my body.

I gasped as I pulled him into my embrace while I shook and he stopped all motion.

He released me to wrap his arms around me, I couldn't move as electricity was running through me, he was gentle in taking control, he carefully moved my body to lay out and relax, completely removing himself from my legs and let me relax, he said nothing and his face was stoic as he replaced my panties putting them back in place. he carefully pulled me up onto his back while I was slipping out of consciousness. I barely noticed as my best friend chivalrously carried me home that night.

* * *

Age 15

Natsu and I reached up to peak over the car in front of us as its passengers were currently busy, the target in sight was 2 cars away.

We had parked Natsu's red firey Hippie van half a mile away before taking the trek up to our main objective, all the while the vast sky of stars guided our way. Makeout point. A deserted hilltop where couples come for privacy to make out.

"There's his car," Natsu said with his usual evil eye and wicked smirk, I would know that smirk anywhere and anyone who knew Natsu knew that this look meant he had pranks on the brain.

I pulled the binoculars up to my eyes.

"Target Gray Fullbuster," I said with a smile as I saw his shadowed figure hugging a familiar lady figure.

"Objective catch him in the act of making out with his 'Not-My-Girlfriend' Juvia Locksar," He said handing him the binoculars making him look to see what I was seeing.

"Location caught, Make-out point. Ultimate objective; having the dirtiest knowledge of him to hold over his head since he made fun of me for bringing Lucy to orgasm." He said making me cough on my soda.

"What?" I asked really pissed off holding his soda over the cooler he brought for our stakeout filled with sodas, and snacks.

"Quiet Lucy," he complained glaring at me before going back to look through the binoculars

"How long has he known?" I asked zipping up the small cooler and handing one to him. He wore knee-length camo shorts, a black wife beater tank top, a camo headband, black stripes on his cheeks, and black military boots while his dad professional camera hung from around his neck. While I wore a black skirt and short sleeve shirt combo also with black stripes under my eyes, a knee-length camo vest and knee-high boots.

He popped the soda and chugged to cool his body in the summer heat.

"He has known since after it happened," he said going back to watching as I blushed and grew irritated.

"How did he find out?" I asked angrily but he was unphased.

"He watched us. The pervy flasher." Natsu commented finishing off his soda and putting it inside the cooler to avoid littering.

"Ooooooooooo." I shuddered in anger making Natsu look at me with a smirk.

"Natsu, if you don't get a decent photo I'm going to hurt you." I threatened through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Princess, I will. Tehheheheee." he chuckled before leading us to sneak around.

"Ready?" Natsu whispered readying the camera.

"Let's do this." I angrily agreed, we jumped up quickly and Natsu aimed the camera.

Both of us stopped short, al we could do was stare as the full moon illuminated the cabin of the car, and inside was Gray on top of Juvia doing the naked Tango.

I silently slapped my hand over my mouth before ducking, Natsu followed right after with an annoyed look.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," he said grasping my hand and pulling me away.

I was stricken, all I could picture was Gray and Juvia, my face was flushed but I did notice that Natsu held my hand and when we were at a safe distance we stood up straight as he lead me back to his car.

He opened the passenger side door and held open the door while I sat in before he went around and mounted the driver seat. He turned on the car to let the A/C run as we sat in silence.

"Grrrr," he growled making me look.

"Stupid Gray, he is losing his virginity before me, I lost our bet," Natsu growled.

"What bet?" I asked curiously.

"When Gray started holding it over my head what we did when we were 13, so I made a bet with him that whoever lost their virginity first would hold bragging rights," he explained picking up his camera and removing it from his neck.

"Same with every battle you guys have," I said crossing my legs and arms looking out of the window.

"Yes," he said making me look at him thinking that he was agreeing with me when I saw his excited look on his face while looking at the camera screen.

"You actually took a photo?" I asked exasperatingly.

"Sure did," he said pointing the camera screen at me with happiness and I was met with gray Sweaty back and orgasmic face with all of his bits and pieces in Juvia's girlhood with her own pleasure face as she held her arms around Gray.

"UgGHhh. Bleghhck." I groaned grossly shaking my head trying to get rid of the picture now trapped in my brain.

"Why would you show me that?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"I've got dirt on him now. So if he wants to keep this a secret then he will agree that the bet is off." Natsu said evilly with a hint of anger.

"ORRRRR." I said catching his attention.

"You could just sleep with Lisanna," I said as a matter of factly.

"Ewwww. Why would I do that?" He said blushing telling me that he is lying to not only me but to himself.

"We both know how she feels about you. She has been pining for you way before you and I even met." I said gently.

"Maybe so but I won't do that to her, besides with this the bet can be forgotten," he said as he turned off the camera and set it on the dashboard before leaning back in a relaxed huff.

We were silent for a minute, not looking at each other, with the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife and with the A/C blowing I was getting cold which Natsu noticed and reached for the knob to turn it down as he decided to change the subject.

"Let me ask you something," he said changing the fan speed.

"Ok," I replied not looking at him.

"Have you thought about Gildarts' summer assignment?" He asked turning towards me making me turn in my seat towards him.

"Yeah actually. I wanna be a writer. A novelist to be exact." I said happily making him smile as he leaned on his hand against the door.

"You are a great writer and I know you will be a great novelist." He said appreciatively with a smile of admiration.

"Thank you. What about you?" I asked looking at him with a curious smile.

"Oh, that's easy." He said pulling off his bandana and using it to wipe off the stripes on his cheeks.

"Let me guess, a professional Pyrotechnic?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Nope, a Gynocologist," he said pulling my face towards him to wipe my face right before my jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" I asked as he focused on cleaning my cheeks.

"Yeah, after I looked at you I wanted to know more about women and their differences from men so I stole my father's medical books and studied the female body, thus influenced my idea that I just wanted to know more and talking to my Dad about it and he gave me the idea." He said finishing my face as I gave him an incredulously look.

"With your handsome face and well-sculpted body you will have quite the clientele I hope you know and it is almost a crime to be this handsome and FBI," I said leaning away from him.

"FBI?" he asked confused pulling the cooler from me to pull out our sandwiches and handing me mine.

"Female Body Inspector?" I joked before taking a bite as my joke made him laugh.

"Yup that's me," he said smiling before stuffing his face before getting another one.

"Pervert." I joked taking a bite.

"Would you like your body inspected, you blonde bimbo." He growled at me with his angry eyes and wide clenching teeth.

"Pink haired Lizard," I replied glaring at him.

"Straw haired Scarecrow." He retorted getting closer and louder.

"Flame Brain," I replied also getting louder and closer.

"SLUT MONSTER," He screamed in my face.

"BREAST OBSESSED DRAGON," I screamed back.

"CURVY PRINCESS." He retorted as our faces were an inch from each other.

"That's not much of an insult." He said calmly with a raised eyebrow.

"Neither was yours," he said we stared at each other for only a moment.

His lips crashed onto mine in an instant and he was devouring me as if I was the greatest meal he ever had. I held his hair trying to get closer to him. He easily picked me up by my waist and lightly pushed towards the back of his Hippie van where he had a bed, a mounted Tv and a large cooler.

I fell back on the bed as we began stripping each other.

~oO0Oo~

**The Next Morning**

"Lu~cy" I heard in the distance.

"Lucy." I snuggled into the warmth and sighed wanting to keep sleeping.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Go away," I said sighing into the hard wall of heat feeling the muscles as my lower abdomen was sore.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP, DAD." I heard Natsu cry out before he pulled me into his embrace.

"Lucy, wake up." I heard my mom in the distance.

That was when reality hit me. I gasped awake holding the blanket to my chest before scrunching my eyes against the morning sun.

"Gah," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Lucy?" I heard making me look to find that our windows were being filled by my parents and Natsu's all with very angry faces.

"GAH." I shrieked in surprise before turning and slapping Natsu.

"Natsu wake up, right now," I shouted slapping his face and hitting his head.

"GAH, let me sleep damn it." He shouted sitting up letting the blanket fall to his lap, I grabbed his hair and pointed him towards the window with his glaring angry father.

"Hi, Dad." He said sleepily before rubbing his eyes and looking at me.

"Huh?" He said seeing my own father behind me giving the same glare.

"GAH?" He shrieked in realization as he awoke fully.

~oO0Oo~

**At the Dragon Mansion.**

**(I've always loved their mansion, its bigger than ours and has caused many memories of mine and Natsu's childhood.)**

"OW," Natsu said rubbing his head as he sat on the floor after Igneel hit his head.

"You idiot. Do you not know what you have done?" Igneel said leaning over his son very angry with my father next to him.

My mom and Natsu's Mom Grandina stood next to me as I sat on their couch as my abdomen was really sore, both of us back in our stealth outfits

"A young woman's virginity is a gift she saves for a husband, not her childhood best friend. You just ruined Lucy's prosperity by 50%." Igneel said shaking a fist at his son that stayed sulking on the floor.

"It's not shes changed right according to your medical book a woman's vagina goes back to its original shape after sex," Natsu said easily holding out his hands and shrugged. His easy-going attitude cost him another punch on the head.

"OW." He said rubbing his head again.

"This isn't about medical Natsu. It's about physical. Think about this how would you feel if someone else opened your Christmas present and enjoyed it before you got to." Igneel said carefully but angrily making Natsu look at him with confusion.

"What does this have to do with Christmas and who is playing with my presents?" Natsu asked with anger.

"Ok well think of Lucy having sex as a Christmas present," Igneel said as my father could only look angry and growl.

Natsu sat there and thought for a minute.

"I still don't get it," he said holding his hands on his knees.

"Ugh." Igneel groaned reaching his hand up to his forehead in exasperation.

"I'm sorry for my son's idiocy, Jude," Igneel said looking at the tall blonde man.

"Nothing we can do about it now. But all due punishment is needed." Jude said haughtily.

"Agreed," Igneel said looking back at Natsu.

"Did you even use protection Natsu?" he asked his idiot son who was nursing 2 bumps on his head.

"You mean a condom right? No, I didn't have one, but I've been monitoring Lucy's cycle so she won't be on her period for 2 weeks so it's fine." He said shrugging with his eyes closed earning him another knock on the head as I blushed

"I taught you better than this Natsu. A woman can get pregnant at any time, a condom is always necessary." Igneel said in anger.

"So I could have gotten Lucy pregnant?" Natsu questioned worriedly.

"Yes and that first time is supposed to be saved for her husband. What is Jude and Layla suppose to do now that she might be pregnant? Lucy is arranged to be married when she is 18." Igneel said aloud, making not only Natsu but also myself gasp in shock as the rest of the adult groaned and held their heads.

"Igneel you, idiot, they haven't told her yet," Grandina said hitting her husband making him sit on the ground next to his son nursing his own head.

"My bad." He replied holding his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to stand but feeling pain I sat back down.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Lucy. Your Father and I arranged your marriage when you were 6, we were going to tell you when you became 16 so that you could officially meet him and begin to get to know him with the intent of marriage when you turned 18." My Mother said calmly standing over me.

"And now that can't happen... because I'm no longer... a virgin," I explained understanding.

"Yes. Now the contract will need to be reevaluated, it is most likely that your father and I will get less then what was originally agreed but hopefully, with some negotiations it can be rectified." She said with a smile looking towards her husband, Igneel and Grandina who all shared there knowing smile.

"Well then just cancel the merger," Natsu said easily making everyone look at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about now you stupid boy," Igneel said standing and staring at his son.

"Well if it's such a problem then just cancel the merger. Lucy doesn't need to marry a stuck up rich boy anyway." Natsu said waving his hand making all of the adults groan.

"Natsu!" Igneel growled.

"Besides..." He said ignoring his father walking over to me and sitting next to me while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"IF, Lucy is pregnant with my baby then she should just Marry me." He said casually.

"WHAT?" I asked him incredulously while glaring at him as the adults all looked blank-faced, but he just smiled ignorantly.

"Lucy, I don't know what love feels like because I've never been in love. But..." he said blushing and rubbing his pink hair.

"Natsu?" I said gently while blushing and holding my arms in front of me in a protective kind of way.

"But all I do know is that you're the first person I think of when I wake up and you're the last person I think when I go to sleep. I love the way you smell and when I'm not with you I get bored and lonely." He said pouting while staring at the floor, while I just stared at him and our parents just watched with shock.

"And when Igneel explained your gift then your Mom talking about you marrying some other guy I instantly got irritated thinking about you having sex with another man. I really enjoyed what we did last night and I want to do it again..." He said casually making me blush neon red as the adults got very angry and the tension got really thick in the room.

"NATSUUUUU~~~~~~" Igneel growled.

"Besides our family has many lands so your family's train business can expand, and you can your family can move in here making our family even bigger." He said easily pulling me to him hugging me as I smelt his sweaty smoldering body that didn't stink but just smelled like Natsu.

"I'm sure our parents can work out the details but I don't want you to belong to another man, thinking about waking up with you every day and taking care of our kids together it makes me incredibly happy. The happiest I've ever been," he said in my ear making me tear up and hug him back.

"Thinking about this he does have a point." My mother said as I lightly sobbed in Natsu's shoulder. I have always wanted to live with Natsu, I hated that we lived in separate houses, we have so much fun together I always wanted to live here more than my own home.

"Very true and since they are both underage we could all give our blessing for their marriage since it is highly possible that Lucy is pregnant." Grandina agreeing with my Mother.

"Hmmm." I heard our fathers humming while thinking. Both Natsu and I turned towards them.

"How we all go into the study for a stiff drink and to discuss this new development," Igneel said calmly.

"Virgo please escort Natsu and Lucy to his room and stay in there with them to make sure they won't continue their 'adventures'" Igneel said leading the adults away.

"Why not just give Lucy a separate bedroom?" My father asked as Natsu ignored them and stood before leaning down to pick me up bridal style.

"Because I know my son, he would take her to his room anyway," Igneel said as they all looked at us as Natsu walked away with Virgo right behind us.

I leaned on Natsu as he said nothing but just carried me.

~oO0Oo~

His room has always been the same, a large bedroom with stone walls decorated with black and red tapestries treasure chests filled with fake gold as decoration with gold knick-knacks, the furniture was elegant looking dark wood with gold embellishments. Natsu told me once he wanted his own Dragon's hoard so he had his room decorated like one.

"I finally have you my Princess." he chuckled as he laid me down on the bed.

"You say that every time I come over," I said as he pulled off my boots just like every time before he goes over to his closet to pull out my favorite black shirt and red shorts of his and he hands them to me.

"Unless either of you need anything then I shall leave you both to rest," Virgo said easily.

"Hopefully someday you won't get in trouble for continuously leaving us alone Virgo," Natsu said as he pulled off his black tank top to pull on a dark green long sleeve shirt while he kicked off his boots.

"I'm not worried. Just ring if you need anything Master Dragon." She said bowing at him before bowing towards me. "...Princess." She said before standing straight and leaving.

As soon as the door closed and Natsu pulled off his pants then pulling on his dark blue plaid pajama pants, while I began undressing and pulling on the shirt and shorts he gave me.

"You know someday our parents are going to figure out your idiot act," I said pulling down the covers to snuggle underneath feeling the gold satin sheets enrapture me.

"Yeah, but it so much fun to see their faces." He said climbing in on his side.

"Did you really mean all of those things you said?" I asked him leaning on my arm looking at him.

"Yeah. I meant every word. It's fun playing with adults like this. They actually thought that we didn't know." he said smiling at me.

"True. They actually think we don't know that they arranged our marriage," he said while laughing as he followed.

"And they were talking like that in front of us to try and teach us a lesson and make you jealous," I replied while laughing as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Yeah and the look on their faces was priceless when I proposed to you." he laughed as we tucked ourselves under the covers to lay down and we felt our exhaustion seep in as our eyes fell.

* * *

**That night at the Dragon mansion.**

I sat at the dining table next to Natsu as we ate dinner and the adults were telling us the new development while the Lawyers finalized the contracts and the sun was setting outside the large patio doors slowly showing the stars and the full moon.

"...In conclusion." Our Lawyer Capricorn stated.

"The Marriage contract will be continued with the agreed upon the age of 18 for both Bride Lucy Hart with Natsu Dragon as the Groom, however, if it comes to pass that Lucy is found pregnant at her current age then all parents have agreed to an earlier marriage whereupon Lucy and her parents shall move into the Dragon family estate for the merger as part of the agreement. However, as per the parents request any and all future adventures between Lucy Hart and Natsu Dragon shall be chaperoned before their marriage." Their Lawyer Aquarius stated.

"Are all parties in agreement?" Capricorn asked.

I sipped my sparkling as I watched Natsu our plan taking effect.

"Agreed." Everyone around the table murmured simultaneously.

"Then we need signatures on all 3 copies," Capricorn said sending around each copy with a pen.

I looked at one copy to fully look over it, though I said nothing it was similar when we first found the contract 4 years ago. Stating that my parents will be allowed to build their train railways on the Dragon lands connecting our Kingdom with 3 other countries, considering the Dragons are related to the royal family of Europe and my family is rich and have relations to a Count it is 2 very powerful families merging and making the royal family tree even more powerful.

"Sweety, you don't have to read it." My Mother said with a smile as if she was talking to a child.

"I'm not I'm just skimming," I said not telling her I've already read it and saw the updated parts as the lawyers said was true. If I am found to be pregnant then they will have Natsu and i married before the child is born but I will move into their home beforehand, all of our adventures will be chaperoned, all of the same.

I took the pen from Natsu and signed my name under the designated area right next to Natsu's childish signature.

"Very good. We will finalize these back at the office. Have a good evening everyone." Aquarius said bowing before leaving.

"So is Virgo gonna follow us around now?" Natsu asked smiling like a child while chewing on his large leg of animal meat.

"Yes as well as Lucy's bodyguard Loke," Igneel said eating just like his son.

"Ok. I hope they like pranks and adventures." Natsu said looking at me and we both laughed.

* * *

**One month later.**

Natsu and I sat in his new car that only had a back seat instead of the bed, which Natsu was not happy about, but it was red with flames and a dragon on the sides while the interior had black and red. We sat in silence as Loke and Virgo sat silently in the back seat giving us our space as both Natsu and I stared at the sonogram.

"Do all babies have tails or is that a dragon?" Natsu asked acting like an idiot in front of our parent's informants in the back seat.

"They grow out of it over time and by the time the baby is born the tail is gone," I said looking fondly at the small bean that is growing in my belly.

"Well even if it's not a dragon. I'm still a proud Daddy." He said hugging me close and kissing my lips.

"Best head back, our parents are waiting for the news," Natsu said starting the car and driving away.

"I guess this could be considered your birthday present," I said to him as he looked at me.

"It is a great present." He replied taking the sonogram and looking at it while driving and switching where his eyes laid.

"Well, not only that," I said about to remind him of a perk in the contract he forgot.

"What else?" He asked.

"Now that it's official that I'm pregnant. It's only a matter of time before this Princess moves into your hoard officially and forever before we get married." I reminded him.

He looked at me for a moment before returning to the road and instantly reached over to hold my belly.

"Thank you little one, your already making your parents incredibly happy," he said gently holding my stomach making me hold his hands with a loving smile.

* * *

Our parents were over the moon with excitement when we told them, thus the plans began and now only 2 months along in my pregnancy, I stood at the altar of Cardia Cathedral as I wore an elegant gown of white, Natsu wore a Tux of white.

My happiness was as high as the Moon.

The wedding was the second biggest of the year next to Princess Hisui's Marriage to Colonel Arcadios. While the Cathedral was packed with everyone we knew even our family from the Royal family came as well.

Our wedding was even televised for the country to see, though many people were against it because he was 16 and I was only 15, as our tradition that we followed, it is completely normal for people of degree and god breeding like us. Though Natsu and I never thought of ourselves like that, we were just people that had money were born in families of high status.

At the end of the day, I wore a delicate pink lace dress a black belt and black flats, my hair pulled up into a high side ponytail while our parents said their goodbyes to us. Natsu and I waved off as he drove us away from the large mansion that was now our home.

Thus began our month long honeymoon.

* * *

Life was happy and perfect.

Natsu acted like a baby himself as I laid on the bed and screamed.

"Come on Lucy you can do it." He cheered as I squeezed his hand.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF," I shouted at him as he only smiled before rubbing my sweaty head and kissing my forehead.

"Its alright Lucy, you're almost there," he said happily.

"UNGH." I groaned as another contraction hit and my swollen belly was moving.

I balled my fist in the gold satin sheets of our room, as Natsu insisted he wanted his greatest treasure (Meaning me) to bring to this world another great treasure (meaning our child).

The Midwife was looking in between my legs and feeling my cervix.

"You're wanting to be a gynecologist right, Mr. Dragon?" The Midwife asked making Natsu look.

"Yeah?" he said questioningly.

"Come take a look." She said holding out a clean glove igniting Natsu's curiosity.

"What?" I asked as he went and put the glove on.

"Tell me what you see." She said as Natsu went under the blanket and I felt his hand on my opening vagina.

"Her body is opening." I heard him say as he put his hand inside of me to feel my cervix.

"She is 9cm?" He questioned removing his head from under the blanket as he held his hand inside.

"Very good. keep your hand in and you can feel her contractions." She said making Natsu climb onto the bed getting closer as he gently held his hand inside while the other went to my belly.

"I don't know how I feel about this impromptu lesson," I said looking down at Natsu.

"Think of it this way Lucy the more I study then our next child I will get to deliver all on my own," Natsu said as I felt another contraction began.

"I'm.. not sure... how I feel... about that either." I gasped as I grasped the headboard and held myself while the contraction started.

"You can do it today Mr. Dragneel. I will guide you." The midwife said as she picked up an apron and wrapped it around him before tying it in place.

"Really? Awesome." He said as he was feeling my body prepare t give birth.

"AHhAHHHhh," I screamed in pain as I felt my body open.

"Wow, I can see the head," Natsu said holding his hands out waiting for our baby to come out.

"We're here, we're here," My Mom and Grandina came in with a rush as our parents were at a conference 2 cities over when I began labor.

My mother went to my side as Grandina went next to Natsu.

"I can take over Natsu," Grandina said happily while rolling up her sleeves.

"No way, Mom," Natsu said gently holding the baby as I screamed.

"I will be a great gynecologist and obstetrician, and to assist the birth of my own child is amazing," Natsu said happily.

"WILL ALL OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP," I screamed as I gave a push feeling the lump fall from me.

"He's out Lucy," Natsu said as I heard him full of happiness while I laid there catching my breath.

I watched as Grandina helped the midwife clean my son as I felt Natsu clean me up.

I breathed heavily as Grandina brought me, my baby, as Natsu closed my legs and set them down to rest.

The small pink skinned bundle laid happily in my arms as I looked at its tiny face. I felt Natsu come up next to me and had me lean against him.

"He's beautiful," he said letting the baby hold his finger, he had his fathers signature pink hair and my chocolate eyes.

"Our Ryu Plue Dragon," I replied looking up at my 16-year-old husband who was tearing up as he kissed me happily. As the night sky let starlight and moonlight shine in and illuminating the room.

* * *

**Years passed.**

Natsu and I continued our high school schooling while being parents. Luckily Fairy Tail academy had a daycare for Ryu and if anything would happen they would come get Natsu or I out of class. Even better since we knew what we wanted to be the school was able to work a schedule around classes to get our high school credits while working on our dreams.

Natsu took medical classes to start his medical degree, while I was taking English, Creative writing, History, and even Home economics.

Once he began taking classes and was learning more for our dreams it came the time for us to have another child.

Natsu happily lead the birth this time while his Mother Grandina guided him if he got stuck which didn't happen. He held strong during the ordeal and he happily looked as we held our 2nd child, it was another boy but this time he had my hair and his father's green eyes.

"I'm so happy." nats cried as his eyes and nose were running as he watched over me and our newest child while Ryu was brought in.

"Come on Ryu he won't bite," I said as Natsu helped the little 3-year-old onto the bed.

"Why does he look like a pig?" The young boy asked making Natsu and I laugh.

"All babies look like this when they are born, Ryu," I said as he climbed up to lean over me and look closely while Natsu sat on the bed next to me, Natsu picked up Ryu and held as we all huddled close together.

~oO0Oo~

"Hello, Happy Blaze," I said saying his first and middle name while leaning over the crib and picking up my newborn baby that was only 2 weeks old.

"Good morning," I said bringing him close as he began to nuzzle around smelling his mother and the breakfast she made just for him.

I sat in the rocking chair as I lowered my shirt to let my breast fall out, he greedily latched on and suckled like a hungry dragon, I sat there smiling down at my baby for a moment when I was brought out of my reverie.

"EW, Mommy why do you have to feed him like that why can't he just eat like a normal person?" Ryu said covering his eyes as he was held in Natsu's arms as Natsu chuckled.

"Because Mommy's milk is very nutritious and is good for him, I fed you just like this when you were this small," I said happily as Natsu sat down with Ryu on the couch next to me.

"EwWwwWwwWWWww." The small boy said shaking his head in disgust making Natsu and I laugh.

"Do you feed Daddy like that?" He asked making me blush and Natsu laugh.

"Mommy's milk is only for babies," Natsu said ruffling his son's pink head.

"Aw Daddy," Ryu said brushing off his father's hands.

"Well, Daddy sometimes acts like a baby and if Momma's Milk is nutritious wouldn't it be good for Daddy's motion sickness that way he doesn't have to do those treatments every day," Ryu said holding his stuffed dragon as Natsu and I looked at each in awe because of our 3-year-olds intelligence.

~oO0Oo~

The day ended, Ryu was teeth brushed, bathed, wearing his pajamas, and a bedtime story deep into a night of sleep.

Blaze was bathed, fed, freshly diapered, and wearing pajamas as I laid him in his crib.

"_Lavender's green Dilly, Dilly, Lavender's Blue, You shall love me Dilly, Dilly, For I love you..." _I sang as I gently snuck out of the nursery.

I took a deep breath with a yawn as I walked with tiredness. My simple yellow nightdress and pink bathrobe fluttered as I walked. I was ready to sleep and have a nice night sleep. High School Graduation was next weekend and bot Natsu and I will graduate with not only our High School diploma's but also our associate's degrees in our respective fields.

As I walked the hallway the stars could be seen as the light from the moon and stars lit up the darkened hallway.

I entered my bedroom with a yawn, I was expecting Natsu to be asleep but that was not what I found when I arrived.

"Good evening Princess." He said with a seductive smile, I squinted my eyes as my mouth fell straight. He wore nothing but a red bathrobe with gold lining, the lights were dimmed in the room as the only light was a roaring fire in the fireplace, he had a bottle of sparkling.

"Natsu I just gave birth 2 weeks ago, what are you doing?" I asked incredulously going to my wardrobe and pulling off my own pink robe to hang in my closet.

"I'm not looking for getting you pregnant again." He said as I wasn't looking at him but then I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Huh?" I asked as he snuggled into my embrace.

"At least not right now. We will wait for a while but tonight..." He said picking me up and walking me over to the bed.

"Tonight?" I asked as he laid me down, separated my legs and settled himself in between.

"Natsu," I said as he began unbuttoning my night dress.

"At least once I wanna try what Ryu said," Natsu said as he gently revealed my breasts and he was quick but gentle in leaning down and taking my milky breast into his hot mouth.

"Na-Natsu?" I questioned as I blushed and shook while I grasped his head.

"Hmmmmm. Yummy~~." He hummed against me vibrating my nipple.

I laid there as my husband drank from me and I slowly relaxed as he removed his robe but careful not leaving me, I let him push my dress up over my head and remove my panties.

"Natsu?" I exclaimed as I felt him rub his member along my slit.

"I'm eating, shut up." He said leaving my empty breast and moving to the other.

I laid there as he massaged my clit and slit with his tip and my breasts pulled in his saliva while he drank my milk. Once I was empty he laid his head on my breasts as he pumped against me while huffing while I held my hands on his shoulders and breathed heavily.

I lightly jolted as I orgasmed while Natsu horseshoed spilling his essence over my clit and as we laid there letting exhaustion take us, he reached down and rubbed his seed into the contours of my slit.

"Pervert," I whispered as I fell into deep sleep hearing the light chuckles of my husband as he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**2 more years pass.**

"Come on Lucy, its raining let Virgo go. Please." Natsu begged again as he held 2-year-old Blaze and 5-year-old Ryu played on the floor.

"Virgo is out with her boyfriend and besides this will be fun. I get to see my manuscript. I'm so excited." I said happily as I pulled on my jacket and grabbed his car keys.

"But you're pregnant," he said worriedly giving me his puppy dog eyes.

I looked at him before going to my 8-month large belly that held our daughter.

"Luna will be fine, she is your daughter and your tough as they come Dr. Natsu Dragon famous gynecologist and obstetrician, who changed the way women give birth with his women's studies." I challenged with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine just hurry back ok?" He said smiling at me.

"I promise," I said grabbing my purse and heading towards the garage. I painted this picture in my head. My husband Natsu wearing a black long sleeve shirt, grey pajama pants, white socks while laying out on his recliner, Blaze who wore his red dragon PJs while sucking his sippy cup and watching TV as he laid against his father's chest, Ryu was in his blue dragon PJ's on the floor playing with his toys while simultaneously watching the TV. In our simple little living room of the Dragon Mansion.

I walked away smiling excited to see my manuscript.

As I walked I passed by the other rooms. I saw Levy and Gajeel in another living room Gajeel was laying on the couch sleeping while his 2 male twins Lyos and Lily played on his back, Levy watched while she read a book. and rubbing her own heavily pregnant belly. I smiled before continuing on, I stopped by the study as the adults were all sharing a drink and laughing, Igneel, Grandina sat on a couch and held each other, My parents sat on another couch as Natsu's uncles all stood and chatted, Metalicana, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia.

The next room I stopped at was Wendy's room, she is Natsu's younger sister she was still in Grandina's belly when I first met Natsu and when we married she was 8 which allowed her to be our Flower girl, and now she was a blooming girl of 12, I watched her play with her dolls along with her white cat Carla.

My life was rich, not with money or valuables but in love.

Mounting Natsu's car was a breeze but I felt a sense of dread as I drove off and my stomach began to hurt.

"No. its nothing. I'm just going to get my manuscript," I said brushing off the bad feeling while I continued to drive off.

* * *

I was super excited, my editor gave me the package and I couldn't believe my eyes. My manuscript looked thick and amazing.

I hummed on my way home, the rain had stopped and the sky was clearing up showing the red sunset.

"Mommy is so happy can you feel it, Luna?" I asked my baby girl in my belly.

The drive was fairly short even though my editor lived 30 minutes away. I was so excited to share it with everyone I love. I drove back into the underground garage and parked the car. I held my purse on my shoulder while I held my manuscript in my arms.

When I opened the door to the house I noticed the lights were all off and suddenly the bad feeling returned.

"Hello?" I called out instantly regretting it.

"Wait, what if there is someone here? I can't call out it might draw attention to me." I said to myself.

I gently began to step lightly along the halls trying to find my family or an intruder and my bad feeling skyrocketed. I made it to Wendy's room and peeked in looking for her.

"Wendy?" I asked out into the darkened room I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight lighting up the room. My body froze and I dropped my manuscript letting the pages mix with the large puddle of blood as it stained the carpet.

"Wendy~?" I asked as I began to shake seeing my little sister laying in a pool of her own blood and her cat Carla lay next to her not moving.

I quickly went to her and felt her neck with my fingers but felt no pulse.

"No, Wendy," I said crying but I didn't move her. I felt a pang in my belly and groaned but I didn't let that stop me.

"SOMEONE HELP," I called out while standing up and walking out of the room quickly. I was almost running as I passed by the study looking for the adults but instead I found even more bodies.

"NO. Mommy, Daddy. Papa, Mama. Uncles." I cried out as they lay lifeless. I leaned over as another pang hit my belly.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY," I called out continuing down the hall hoping a servant will come to help. I held my belly as I walked heading towards the living rooms, I found Gajeel and Levy and cried out in pain as I peed myself seeing Gajeel and Levy both dead while they hugged their lifeless twins.

"NOOOOOO. AAARGGGHHHH." I cried out in emotional, mental, and physical pain.

"NATSU. HELP ME PLEASE." I called out to my husband as I held myself up at the wall while walking towards the living room that I left him and our children. Hoping that my strong husband was able to fight and live and protect our children.

I got to the living room as I felt a thick substance dripping down my legs and I heard the pounding of our front door letting many footsteps patter on the floor and climbing the main staircase.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO. NATSU. I cried out as I fell to my knees and climbed over towards him. He had blocked the boys from whoever had attacked them, he laid on his side holding our boys, I cried as i heard the feet clatter closer.

I didn't care I was getting their blood on me, I laid down next to them and pulled them close, my husband was dead and my children joined him in death with holes in their foreheads.

"NOOO." I cried as I laid there not caring about anything as a final pang in my belly caused a flood and I blacked out just as a bright light flashed in my eyes.

* * *

I heard a distant beeping calling me to awaken.

"Natsu turn off the alarm its Sunday," I said trying to turn over but found my hand was weighted. I tried moving but found that I couldn't. All I wanted was to sleep but I knew my children will be coming in any moment to wake us up for breakfast but I was so tired and my eyes hurt.

"Mrs. Dragon?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say making my mind click awake and I jumped up but was caught by 2 women in white.

"Easy, easy." They said as I breathed heavily fully awakening and taking note of what was going on. I saw the pink walls, the lace curtains, the big bed I laid on, the large hospital gown, and the IV stand. Suddenly reality hit me full on.

"NO. My family. tell me I was dreaming please. they can't be gone." I screamed as I thrashed in the embrace of the nurses whom instantly held me down.

"Sedate her." I heard seeing the doctor grab a syringe and insert it in my IV then instantly got worried and thrashed more as I looked down and found that my belly was no longer pregnant.

"MY BABY." I cried out as the sedative hit me slowly and I relaxed.

"Just relax, Mrs. Dragon." The doctor said removing the syringe and the nurses rubbed my head.

"Tell me it isn't true," I begged as tears fell from my eyes while I laid there unable to move.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dragon." The Doctor said making me shut my eyes and sob.

"Is my baby ok?" I asked looking back up at him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"What happened?" I asked not moving but staring at him.

"I'm afraid the shock of the situation caused you to miscarry and there wasn't anything we could do to save her." He said sadly.

"No," I said as my tears fell even harder.

"The good news is there wasn't any lasting damage so you will be able to have children again." The doctor tried to lighten the mood.

"I can't have kids when my husband is gone. But thank you for trying." I said cuddling into my pillow.

* * *

**One month later (Song I wrote to-Just a dream by Carrie Underwood.)**

I stayed in the hospital for a month before I was discharged. Every day I cried hard as I remembered.

I would have been discharged sooner if I had a place to go home to AND someone to take care of me, but since the house was cut off for investigation and I had... no one left.

Natsu, my pink haired husband, my childhood best friend... was dead. My children, Ryu Plue my pink haired little boy, Happy Blaze, my baby boy, and my Luna, I hadn't even met her yet. My family, they were all gone.

My life had changed forever, everyone I knew and loved... were gone.

When my discharge finally came around a female police officer had helped me by packing a bag in my old bedroom. I changed into a black Wednesday Addams dress with quarter sleeves and knee-length A-line skirt, I matched it with gray tights and black heels with an ankle strap.

I pulled the top half of my golden hair back and into a simple black clip. I looked down at the many people of paparazzi downstairs waiting for me to exit the hospital. I held my head high and my eyes dry as they wheeled me down to the front door.

"Princess," Virgo said as she held my suitcase, Aquarius helped me to stand, Loke and Taurus were my bodyguards as they kept the paparazzi at bay while I was lead towards the podium for my public statement. Among the crowd were many of our high friends that had come from their homes all over Earth for the funeral.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, through many meetings with the police it has been found that my late husbands long lost biological brother, he was found to be a part of the Mafia and was the cause of the attack wanting to get a hold of the Dragon and Hart families fortunes for himself," I said letting them try and ask me questions.

"For the better of my own future, I have decided to give both businesses of the Dragon family and the Hart family to the royal family of Europe putting my distant cousin Princess Hisui in charge of them, the fortunes, and the Dragon's mansion," I said gently making everyone gasp in surprise and continue to batter me with many questions.

Most of the questions were about how the police were tracking the culprit or who it was most of which I had to reply with a 'No comment' or some I answered with either a Yes or No.

"Thank you all for coming but it is now time to leave for the funeral so I will see you all there," I said nodding my head before I was lead to the limo, it was a peaceful but lonely ride to the cemetery.

I kept crying at my loneliness. I missed his arm that was constantly around my arm, the playful voices, and laughter of my children, The drunken laughter of the adults, the growing pain questions of Wendy, Levy and I having conversations of pregnancy pains and our favorite books even talking about my own book. The playful banter between Natsu and Gajeel.

I will never get to enjoy it again. My tears fell again as I visited my most precious memories.

Levy wanting to hang out and talk about books or just sit by a fire and read while our children play.

Never to see my children play or laugh.

Never to see Natsu and Gajeel in one of their 'fights'.

Natsu wanting to practice his medical skills on me as a sex game before we make love.

They were all just here it felt like, but it had been a month since the attack. I keep expecting Natsu and everyone to jump out at any time saying it was one of his elaborate pranks.

"Princess, we've arrived," Virgo said bringing m out of my pity party.

"Thank you, Virgo," I said as she came around and opened the door while Loke helped me out

I walked as if I was walking to my death, the grass was soft as my heels trekked along the aisles of graves. At the gravesite, a large tent was set up for all of our friends and family, they all stood as I arrived holding 18 different color roses, I walked down the aisle towards the front where the 10 adult coffins, 1 teen coffin, the 4 child coffins, and 3 tiny coffins for mine and Levy's unborn babies and Wendy's cat Carla.

I passed each coffin slowly leaving a rose for each one, a small white bud for Carla, a half-open blue rose for Wendy, 2 fully bloomed roses 1 red and 1 blue laid with Igneel and Grandina, a black rose for Metalicana, another black one for Skiadrum, a white one for Weisslogia, an orange rose for my father Jude, a pink rose for my mother Layla, a black rose for Gajeel, an orange rose for Levy, a small green rosebud for Lily, a small black rosebud for Lyos, and a tiny black rosebud for Levy and Gajeel's unborn baby Gale, Finally a fully bloomed yellow rose for Natsu, a small red rose for Ryu, a small light blue rose for Blaze and a tiny white rosebud for our unborn baby Luna.

The many mourners at the funeral stayed quiet as I did this except many sniffles going around as they all teared up, but I felt it was mostly in pity for me considering most of them never really knew my family, except people we went to school with at Fairy Tail academy and we haven't been close after graduation.

Once the roses were given I sat alone in a front pew as the priest began his sermon. I prayed while I held the rosary.

"...Amen." The priest said making the audience follow.

"Amen," I said finishing my prayer. I stood near the coffins as everyone walked up to the front and gave me their condolences.

Honestly, they were all just a blur of faces and a mix of words. None of it mattered though. They all left right after talking about where they were going to eat.

After everyone left I stood to the side and watched as the tent was broken down and the coffins were all lowered into the ground one by one.

Darkness had fallen and a light rain was drizzling, I was left alone as I had dismissed the house servants. They had their own lives to live and people they wanted to be with they didn't need to be babying a lonely woman when they had families of their own. I made sure they had a severance package to keep them going until they found other work.

As for me, I didn't care. Life was meaningless now, I felt the starlight and moonlight lighting around me but again I didn't care.

I stared at the gravestones in front of me.

_Natsu Dragon _

_Devoted Father _

_Loving Husband _

_1999-2019_

_Ryu Plue Dragon_

_2014-2019_

_Age 5_

_Happy Blaze Dragon_

_2017-2019_

_Age 2_

_Luna Dragon_

_2019_

_Unborn_

Each one had dragons and fire embellishments showing the dragons in their hearts. I felt the warm salt water leak down my swollen face as the Autumn cold wind whipped at me. My happy life as a wife and mother were over, I didn't even care about my novel anymore. I just wanted to join my family in their eternal rest, be with them in Heaven and we could live forever never getting older never getting sick. A lifetime of happiness.

All I had left were a lifetime of cherished memories

* * *

I walked without destination the night sky relentless with its cold winds, cloudy sky, and raging rains.

None of it mattered anymore, if I got sick let me die if Lord be willing let lightning strike me down, my feet hurt from my heels, I didn't care, my dress and hair were soaked, I didn't care, my stomach was growling for food, I didn't care.

Eventually, my walking was guided by nothing but instincts, I don't know how long I walked but I didn't care, then I looked up at the large building in front of me, I felt fresh tears falling from my eyes as I looked at the castle-like mansion we all shared, it was taped off for the police.

My life was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Hints of Rape, Torture, and Murder. Major character death. But don't worry this is a proper NaLu romance.**

**I own Nothing.**

**Enjoy and have tissues ready.**

* * *

"Lucy?" I was still sulking letting the rain dowse me. My eyes must have been blank as I turned towards the voice.

My heels clicked against the cobblestone road and my waist long hair fluttered in the wind.

My mind snapped awake with fear as I gasped in shock taking a fighting stance.

"Erza? Gray?" I questioned tightening my fists preparing for whatever fight they brought with them.

"Why are you here? Trying to finish the job by killing me too?" I asked glaring at them. my entire body was shaking with rage.

"We need you to come with us," Erza said unsheathing her sword and pointing it at me. I instantly froze with deeper fear.

"Why the heck do you have a sword?" I asked instantly got confused.

"Erza if you do it like that you'll scare her," Gray said making me look at both of them with confusion.

"Why are you both dressed like that?" I asked stepping away only one step.

"She is running away," Erza said attacking and heading towards me swiping her sword getting ready to slash.

"AHHHHHHHHH, SOMEONE HELP ME," I screamed as I ran, I know I was ready to die and join my family in heaven but getting kidnapped by the same people who worked for the man singlehandedly responsible for their deaths was not what I wanted.

"SILENCE," Erza shouted as she was suddenly in front of me wearing a metal dress and many swords pointed at me making me stop and fall on my butt.

"How are you doing that?" I questioned shaking in fear.

"You will come with us at once. We need you alive and unharmed." She said making me shake even more.

"But... Why?" I questioned right before hands gripped my arms and picked me up as I was held against the bare chest of Gray.

"Let go," I screamed as I shook and fought but Erza held her sword to my neck.

"Come on, we need to get back the Anima won't last long." He said in my ear.

"Let's go." Erza said grabbing Gray and me as she flew.

"AHHHHHHH. HELP ME." I screamed out looking as I watched the ground get smaller below me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I screamed as Erza flew us into the sky where a swirling tunnel of clouds had lightning striking within it.

"AHHHHHHHH," I screamed and fought but Gray held me tight and Erza held him, I could only watch as a bright light cracked with lightning as we got closer.

"Here we go," Erza shouted as Gray held me tighter, I screamed louder as my body began to glow, I felt electricity flow through me as it felt like my body was being shaken and stretched. Closing my eyes as the light got brighter and screamed in fear.

* * *

Suddenly I was dropped on a warm stone-paved road, my head was swimming, my ears ringing, and my body felt heavy.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked trying to sit up but found my body weak, I was hungry, exhausted, weak, and sore.

I laid there and shook before I was picked up once again with hands holding my arms. I groaned at my body shifting as I was carried forward, I took a shaky breath and looked forward to see a familiar castle-like building.

"What?" I questioned seeing the building that looked like my home but instead of saying 'Dragon's Lair' it said 2 words that made my heart drop.

"You brought me to Fairy Tail?" I screamed as I began to thrash in fear.

"Come on we need to get her inside before he hears her," Erza said going faster as my fighting did nothing.

They easily overpowered me and brought me through the front doors deposited me on the hardwood floor.

"Ow." I groaned sitting up and seeing the front foyer of my home has been changed, gone as the grand staircase and stone walls, instead, the walls were wood in the wide room, a bar at the back, picnic tables all around, and parts of it were burnt or destroyed.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud as I was surrounded by familiar faces both good and bad.

"What's going on?" I asked as I saw a short man come closer making me cower in fear.

"Why did you bring me to the darkest guild in the world? Where is Zeref?" I asked in fear unable to really move.

"She doesn't smell fully like Lucy." I heard a familiar voice say.

I gasped in shock and turned with wide eyes.

"Gajeel? Brother?" I asked fully shaking.

"Huh?" He asked looking down at me with steely eyes.

"RAWRRARARRRWRR." I loud animalistic roar shook the building, my eyes shook in fear as the building was lightly crumbling.

"What was that?" I asked completely scared and shaking.

"We're running out of time Mira and Erza get her cleaned up and changed. Levy, you and Wendy give them help them, be quick about it." The little old man said making the small blue haired girls come forward.

"Levy? Wendy?" I asked fully crying now.

"What's going on?" I asked leaning forward my body fully weak as pain just wracked my body as confusion aided my exhaustion and all I wanted was to sleep.

I didn't fight as I was picked up and dragged away. I barely noticed that they were taking me to the back of the hall, they held me up as they carried me up a flight of stairs. Then into a ladies locker room.

"I think white with gold is a nice color match," Mira said as she began to strip me.

"Wait, stop it," I said holding my dress to my body and shaking.

"Mira hold her. I can handle this." Erza said revealing a sword in midair.

"Wait, what?" I asked shaking as she aimed the word at me before striking.

"AHHHHHH," I screamed expecting my life to end, however, I sat there shaking in fear for a minute when nothing changed I peeked an eye open, a cool breeze caught my full attention making me look down.

"My dress?" I questioned seeing the ripped strips of black fabric around me as my dress, underwear, tights, and shoes were all cut from me leaving me naked. I cuddled myself closer and shook.

Then the 2 scary women stood over me both also naked while Levy and Wendy were nearby, I fought what I could but I was too tired, Mira and Erza held me up as they lead me over towards the bathing station.

"Please stop. Let me go." I said crying as Levy held the shower head and dowsed me with hot water and I felt my cold tired body relax.

"It will be ok Lucy," Wendy said as she began to scrub my body with a floral scented soap that smelt really nice and soon Levy followed in scrubbing while Erza and Mira worked on my sides.

"But what's happening?" I asked again as They had me kneel so that Mira could shampoo and condition my hair with scented products that smelt better than my own stuff.

"If you heard we are under attack," Erza said as she nonchalantly scrubbed my shaved vagina.

"What does that have to do with me?" I questioned as Wendy was washing my breasts.

"Your the only one that can stop the attack," Mira said as they finished my washing making Erza and Mira help me stand before leading me over to the large green colored hot water pool, they easily pushed me in and I went for a small swim.

I came up from the water and took a deep breath as they all came in with me.

"How do you expect me to do that?" I angrily asked as Mira and Erza held my arms while Levy stood in front of me and she motioned something above me. Suddenly a bright light shined above me as the words

'Bath Water' appeared above me made of green hot water before it fell on top of me.

"How do you guys keep making things appear out of thin air? I'm so confused." I said exasperated.

"We must hurry," Erza said as she dunked me underwater.

I coughed as I surfaced I rubbed my face before they pulled me out.

"I don't understand," I said as They pointed me towards Wendy. I looked at her confused while I was dripping as she took in a deep breath.

Suddenly I was blasted by thick air and it pushed me against the wall while my hair was flying around.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"I screamed out right before the air stopped and I lightly fell back into the embrace of Mira and Erza, and instantly I felt dry.

"Use his favorite lotion of hers," Mira said as they all began rubbing me all over with a lavender scented cream moisturizing my body.

"Please tell me what you mean." I cried but they ignored me mostly.

"No time," Erza said as they finished me off as Mira bundled a gossamer fabric of white with gold embellishments. She pulled it over my head as Wendy and Levy pulled my arms through the armholes letting Erza pull the skirt down over my naked body while Wendy and Levy brushed my hair, I noticed instantly that the dress was a long Greek Goddess-like gown that hugged my body feeling the silk mold to my skin and the gossamer outer layer was like air as it fluttered around me.

"Ok let's go." Erza said as she and Mira grabbed me once again and pulled me out of the bathroom.

I tried to follow as quickly as I could as they hauled me back down to the main hall.

"Here she is Master," Erza said as she and Mira held me before the small older man with Gajeel standing next to him.

"Gajeel." The little old man said making the man in question come up to me and I could hear him sniff me.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE?" I begged out loud wanting someone to care, this is too much pain I'm ready to be done with all of this and continue my mourning. I thrashed with what energy I could muster as I saw that my pain was affecting them as I saw them clenching fists and teeth, eyes squeezed shut and bodies shaking, their instincts wanting to help me but reason was telling them not to.

"please," I whispered while crying as everyone around me ignored me.

"Yup she smells exactly like Lucy now." He said as Levy and Wendy came around to join him.

"Very good. Erza, Mira take her to him." The old man they called Master said and instantly 2 bright lights appeared next to me one red and another purple and instantly I saw Mira had been replaced with a demon and Erza was wearing her metal dress once more.

"Wha...?" I questioned right before they took off in the air.

"Where are we going now?" I screamed as the ground was flying under me very quickly while my feet dangled, and everyone around me was mere blurs as I passed.

I watched as we exited the building and they flew me up higher letting me see absolute chaos, below me, was a city in ruins, buildings were on fire or destroyed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked closing my eyes in fear as I tried to hold on to them.

"RAWRARRRRARRRRGGHH." The loud roar sounded again making my eyes go wide with fear.

"NO, wait a minute are you taking me to that thing?" I screamed out loud making another loud roar sound.

"RAWRRRRR" It sounded closer and as if the animal was in pain.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME." I shouted right before I was lightly but roughly thrown on the cold rocky road.

"OoFFf." I groaned as I pressed my hands on the stone road before taking a deep breath as I tried to sit up.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked them looking up but seeing nothing but smoking rising to the sky.

"Hey, where did you go?" I asked sitting up on my knees and looking around and not seeing them anywhere. I found a bit of strength to stand and tried looking around.

"GrRRRrRrRRrRrRr." I heard as a small wind of hot air and smoke billowed around me, a shiver went up my spine as my eyes began to shake in fear as I felt a looming presence standing over me. I turned slowly letting my waist length hair fall around me instantly I got scared beyond belief as I saw him. I screamed my loudest and found energy to run.

It was a monster, 4 stories tall covered in demonic fire, large bat wings that was red in color, horns a mile long tip to tip, a bulky body of muscle covered in scales, his long face was dripping fire from his sharp-toothed mouth that was big enough to swallow me whole, as lava fell from his mouth like drool and smoke billowed from his nostrils.

I ran as hard as I could.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME," I screamed in fear.

Suddenly my momentum caused me to go face forward leaving me to catch myself on my hands and knees and instantly I felt my energy leaving me.

"Please." I cried letting the tears fall and I shook in fear, feeling and knowing that this was finally the end so all I could do was curl up in myself and sobbed in pain as I felt the pain blossom from my hands and knees from my fall as my exhaustion, weakness, and hunger was finally taking its effect.

Then my pain all but stopped as my body went numb and the tears fell fuller.

"What?" I asked as I heard it unsure if I was really hearing it.

"No, I'm dreaming," I said covering my ears trying to block it out.

"L~~~cy." I heard it again.

"No quit playing tricks on me. This is just a dream." I screamed as I tried to wake up.

"Lucy." I heard once more, it was getting closer. I opened my eyes and relaxed my hands waiting to hear it again.

"LUCY." I heard more clearly.

I gasped as fresh tears fell from my eyes, I pushed myself up not able to feel anything on my body except the beating of my hopeful heart. I turned back to the Monster as he was getting closer but smaller at the same time as his figure was shifting from a dragon into a human.

"N-Natsu?" I questioned recognizing his voice, as I watched the monster shift I began recognizing his physique as it became clearer and closer, I noticed quickly that he wore black pants with gold skulls, black boots, and an open black jacket with matching gold skulls leaving it open to reveal his muscular chest. (Tartaros Natsu after he escaped his cell and met up with Lucy.)

"Lucy?" He asked as he had become more human shaped but he still had his horns, tail, scales covering parts of his body and his hands and feet were still claws.

He stalked up to me with fervor as he continued to shift, my mind, and body went blank. Then as if it was only a second he now stood before me as heat surrounded me, I felt intense passion at seeing him while love and sadness filled my heart, but fear wasn't one of them.

"Natsu." I said crying harder then I had in the past month. I felt like a rabbit being hunted, his eyes were smoldering with an inner fire. I stared up at him as he finally stood over me, fists clenched, fire blazing, and body sweaty. I didn't fight as he slowly knelt down in front of me. His eyes hypnotizing me as he got closer. I was slow and gentle in reaching my arms up at him and grasping his shoulders. I felt his muscular arms as he held my weakened body close to him.

"Lucy~" He said nuzzling my neck and inhaling while holding me close as I also nuzzled my face into his white scaley scarf that was unfamiliar to me as I threaded my fingers in his soft pink hair, the scent he was giving off was all Natsu, sandalwood, and fire.

* * *

**Outside of Natsu's house.**

Laxus waited with the Thunder Legion they were at a good distance as they watched but did nothing. Natsu walked without speed as he carried the blonde haired sacrifice, she was crying in his embrace, his body was steaming but she was unaffected as they entered his large house, once they were inside Freed activated his barrier keeping both of them locked inside.

"Have they arrived?" Master asked through the communication Lacrima.

"Yes, Natsu was back to himself physically and he had the copy with him," Laxus said to his grandfather.

"Very good. Let's hope that this will help bring him back to his sense fully so that we won't have another Acnologia on our own hands." Master said sighing as the screams from inside the house began.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail.**

The guild sat sulking with gloom as another feminine scream was heard all over Magnolia. The screams could be heard from all over town and through the Lacrima many thought it surprising that they couldn't be heard all over the country, making everyone drink harder and sulk more.

Happy cried into Wendy's embrace who cuddled him and Carla as she cried as well.

"Master the Mayor is bringing the people back and is concerned about the noise," Mira said demurely.

"Send him an apology letter with my regards and a full explanation," Master said downing his own drink and sulking also as his mind was flooded with the blonde girl that looked exactly like the blonde girl he considered his own child, her black dress, fearing and crying eyes burned their way into his brain.

"I know it is painful my children. But we must remember that she is not our Lucy..."Master said aloud making everyone begin to cry.

"...And sacrificing her will save not only Magnolia but Fiore as well. Remember that and it will be easier." Master said not believing his own words as the screams got louder, everyone thought for only a moment before sobs started slow then grew making everyone cry in pain.

"Master what if he kills her?" Erza asked turning towards him from her perch at the bar with a whole cake.

"You know as well as I that he wouldn't do that," Master replied hearing the pained cries around the guild as the screams continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Hints of Rape, Torture, and Murder. Major character death. But don't worry this is a proper NaLu romance.**

**I own Nothing.**

**Enjoy and have tissues ready.**

* * *

"Ungh." I groaned holding onto the headboard, he gripped my shoulder as balance while pulling me onto him. his bed was comfy under my belly and breasts.

"Natsu... Slow down please..." I begged but he only growled before leaning over me while his growling made his body vibrate. I groaned while blushing as I felt his hot mouth clamped on my neck artery. I screamed in pain as I was filled with liquid heat from head to toe and I shook with painful pleasure as I felt Natsu shiver in his own pleasure.

I was shaking from the release, sweating as he pulled himself from my body. It was sweet pleasure as he did making my body shudder in post orgasmic bliss. I didn't fight but only laid on that comfy bed naked, my goddess dress burned away.

Though he was stronger then the Natsu I knew his power made me weak and begging for more as my mind couldn't believe the truth that I wasn't with the Natsu that was my husband, this one was more muscular, a bit taller, his hair was a salmon pink color whereas mine had baby pink, and obviously this one could turn into a dragon and call forth fire from nothing and in the palm of his hands but mine couldn't do any of that.

I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and he gently rolled me over, I was still shaking as I was situated against the pillows getting me comfortable, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his eyes were still smoldering and half open and his mouth in a flat line.

"Lucy," he said almost unconsciously, my heart was pounding as I watched him open my knees and settle himself in between, I continued shaking in bliss as he leaned over me using his rough hand to gently hold my face before bringing our faces together to kiss. I didn't want to believe that he wasn't mine and part of me wanted to fight worried about cheating on my Natsu. But I had no strength mentally, physically, or emotionally. I was far too happy to try to do anything but let this Natsu fill me with happiness and joy that I lost.

With his kiss I felt his need and want to touch me and be close, it was enough to tell me that he had suffered a similar loss that I had, and I could tell that he felt my need and want to touch him as well, he wanted to believe that I was exactly who he wanted me to be just as much as I wanted him to be who I needed him to be.

He leaned away to stare into my eyes, I was flushed as he stared at me for only a moment, I saw him pull his hips away before pushing his pelvis forward quickly connecting with my pelvis. I arched my back and groaned as his tip kissed my back wall and his length and width filled me up, he was far bigger than my late husband. His hot hands went to my breasts while flicking my nipples and his face went to the valley in between.

"Lucy~~~~" He purred making tears leak from my eyes and my arms wrap around his head holding him close.

"I'm here," I said kissing his head as he pumped me lightly when pulling out but roughly when slamming back in.

* * *

**~2 weeks Later~**

**~Natsu~**

I woke up feeling rejuvenated, as I opened my eyes and saw the sunlight I took a deep breath and let my mind focus on waking up. Immediately my mind went to my dream, and soon I was sulking thinking about it and wanting it to be the reality.

Lucy, she was alive and for 2 weeks straight I held her captive in our house making harsh love to her just as rough as she liked it, day in and day out. It was a great dream, but then my mind went to reality and my emotions remembered. I rolled over in my bed as my eyes saw her once again. Her blonde hair pooling around her as it mixed with her blood as she slowly bled to death and I could do nothing as I heard not only her heart stop but the tiny fluttering in her belly stopped as well. That was the last thing I remember and somehow I got out of there and back home, I felt my naked body laying completely still against the large bed that I shared with my wife before she died. I was trying hard not to cry by breathing heavily and focusing on everything I was feeling.

The warm blanket that covered me, the comfy mattress below me with a soft sheet on top of it, my naked body felt warm as it was waking up and cuddled close to the soft but firm pillow I was cuddling against, its own body heat felt relaxing while the scent coming from the soft hair under my nose making me snuggle closer in comfort.

I snapped my eyes open in realization seeing blonde hair.

"Wait a minute," I said in shock not able to move.

"Guah." A feminine groan sounded from the body I held but I didn't want to move for fear that I was dreaming again.

"Natsu." The familiar voice groaned making me gently remove myself from her and stumble back slightly and taking a full look at her and my eyes widened in shock as I saw her.

"Lucy?" I asked in shock as my body shook with fear and its like what I saw in my memory was mixing with what I was seeing now.

Lucy was laying naked on my bed bruises, lacerations, cuts, and minor blood spots were covering her as she breathed heavily.

"What?" I asked looking at her more as she opened her eyes halfway and stared at me with a smile, her blonde hair was longer and her belly had a few stretch marks and a chub while her breasts were a bit bigger and saggier but she was still Lucy.

I knelt down next to her raising my hands above her afraid to touch her, she was naked, her body was covered in scratches that matched my nails, bruises with my fingerprints, and what was most frightening was her pelvis, it was bruised and she smelt like she did after our first night as a married couple. Well fucked, well loved, and blissfully asleep. But she wasn't this bruised had she gotten weaker somehow?

"Lucy?" I cried as I cradled her head letting my tears hit her face and gently pulled her body up to mine and held her close. I cried heavily as I heard her heart beating a gentle rhythm telling me that she was alive.

I opened my eyes against her neck and instantly my eyes widened, on her neck right over her artery, was my Dragon's mating Mark. I remember... originally I gave one to Lucy, it was a dragon holding a heart, but this one was a dragon curling within itself holding her bog belly with an egg shape within.

"Why do you have a different mark?" I questioned with confusion.

I choked as she opened her eyes and looked at me with red eyes and giving me a smile with her bruised lips while she reached up and held her soft hand on my cheek and I felt her warmth leak into me.

"Natsu." She mumbled with a content smile before passing out again and thus my fear kicked into high gear of losing her again.

"Lucy?" I asked worried, her heart was still beating, but I was still worried. I quickly ran to the wardrobe of Lucy's and pulled out a random dress not looking at what it looked like before going over to mine I grabbed

white pants pulling them on with ease, then black boots, before pulling on my long black and gold jacket with one sleeve and by instinct wrapped my scarf around my neck, I went back over to Lucy and bundled the familiar 2 shade pink dress and pulled it over her naked body giving her dignity. Then I quickly but gently pulled her up into my arms and then bolted out of the house. I had my eyes on the guild as I ran as quickly but carefully as I could, I was vaguely aware of some sort of barrier that I broke through and Laxus with his bodyguards calling out my name as they chased me.

I didn't care, I couldn't lose her again. I ran harder as I focused on the guild running faster and faster. I burst through the doors making everyone look up at me for a moment before going into battle mode, but I didn't care, I looked around instantly finding who I was looking for. I flew towards her as Mira and Erza attacked but I easily avoided them and flying off right towards her as many more of my friends also attacked at me but I avoided them all as I kneeled on the ground right in front of her as she hid behind Levy and Gajeel who was about to attack em until I looked directly at her with a wet swollen face and sad eyes.

"Please, Wendy help her. She needs treatment. I hurt her badly" I cried as I laid her down on the table in front of her as I begged the young healer who I saw as my little sister as she stood trembling. I sat at the table holding Lucy's hand. Everyone else calmed as they gathered around while Wendy slowly came up.

"Wendy please." I cried again as Master came up to sit next to me and hold his hand on my back.

"Master?" She asked not knowing what to do.

"Go ahead child she needs help," Master said making Wendy bring her hands over Lucy and glow with her magic, instantly Lucy smiled and hummed with content making me smile with relief.

After the emergency treatment, Gramps had me pick her up and follow him towards the infirmary.

I laid Lucy on one of the beds as Porlyusica began her exam as Gramps sat me down to tell me the truth.

"What do you mean she's not my Lucy?" I asked offensively.

"Look at her hand Natsu. The guild mark isn't there." He said making me look to find the truth to his words, her hand was bare before my eyes.

"What?" I asked with confusion. Thus began Gramps explanation of what had transpired.

* * *

**~Lucy~**

"Lucy." I heard a distant and deep voice calling out to me. My mind was completely asleep and I couldn't feel my body at all.

"Lucy." I heard it in my head.

"LUCY." I heard loud enough for me to open my eyes and find something amazing. I was in an entirely new place and I felt nothing but calmness, the sky was a rolling mix of blue and purple, planets were off in the distance while bubbles were flying around.

"Where am I?" I asked gently as I looked around and saw many people around me all looking at me, I continued to not feel my body so I looked down to see why and only found that my naked body was on display but it had many wounds and injuries. "Oh, so the numbness is to make sure I don't feel pain or fear." I thought to myself though I should feel embarrassed that my naked body was on display in front of all of the people as some of them were part animal, but I just didn't care.

Suddenly a swirling wind covered me before it all gathered in a tornado in front of me, then the tornado disappeared to reveal a giant. Though most would feel afraid in his presence I didn't feel anything only his gentleness as it radiated off of him.

"Who are you?" I asked looking up at him.

"I am the King of this world. I called you here because your life is in danger." He said holding his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly.

He brought his hands together in a clap before releasing them to reveal a bright light and a picture appeared showing Natsu.

"This man is Natsu Dragneel." He said as I watched Natsu using his fire to fight creatures, people, and humanoids all using what looks like magic.

"What happened to him?" I questioned before the picture changed to show him in everyday life, laughing, smiling, fighting, crying, eating, and sleeping with...

"Me?" I wondered.

"If you haven't noticed already, this world is different from the one you know." I stared at him in wonder.

"This world mirrors yours and in ours the Lucy we know and love..." He said making my curiosity skyrocket.

"...She has passed away." He said showing me or this worlds Lucy, she was being raped and beaten to death by strange figures that reminded me of demons, but what hurt the most, was...

"Natsu," I said as I cried while I watched, in the scene he was fighting, crying, screaming and pleading for them to leave her alone, but he could do nothing against his restraints.

"Losing her, took its toll on him." The giant man said as the scene continued, Natsu was still chained as Lucy died, Natsu fell forward and sat there until a flaming aura surrounded him and I could only watch as he began shifting into a very familiar fire breathing dragon.

"He wreaked havoc over everything, killing the very man that took her life and killing every man or beast that aided him," he said showing the Natsu/Dragon killing a black haired man that smiled the entire time.

"Zeref," I said balling my fists in anger.

"Natsu's terror didn't end, he began terrorizing all of his hometown," he explained before showing me the town I saw burning when they brought me to him.

"It was days before a plan was thought up and put into action." He explained showing me the day I was kidnapped from my world.

"Based on a Fairy tale, a human sacrifice was needed to save humanity and the world." He said easily.

"Me," I replied rhetorically as I watched the scene in front of me show me my endurance into this world of magic, I watched Erza and Mira holding my crying form as they bathed and dressed me, then the light switched to me on the ground as the dragon turned into Natsu.

"The plan was a success as he took the sacrifice and stopped all attacks," The giant said showing Natsu and I embracing me as both of our faces cried in happiness as we held the beloved ones that we lost.

"Though an unforeseen occurrence happened because of this," he exclaimed calmly but with a serious and worried tone.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

He hummed for a moment before the scene changed to show my sleeping naked body laying on a white bed in a plain white room that looked like an infirmary. Then a bright light appeared from my belly making me gasp in shock as I saw the light take form into a very familiar shape.

"I'm..." I shuddered in shock as I held my belly.

"...pregnant." The giant said proudly making me tear up and shake.

"Is it bad that I'm pregnant?" I asked concerned.

"For now." He said almost sadly.

"Be not sad Lucy." He said gently.

"What will happen?" I asked still holding my stomach and shook as tears just fell from my eyes.

"The child within you... Is barely human." He said zooming the light to show the inside of my womb thus letting me see the growing baby I carried within. It looked nothing like any of the human babies I've carried 3 times in the past. This one looked more like... a dragon inside of an egg.

"Is that a dragon?" I asked getting more scared as my legs gave out causing me to fall to my knees still clutching my stomach.

"Be not afraid." He said making a glittering light appear around me instantly calming me as I glowed a gentle gold. I took a deep breath as I let myself be calmed by this warm, pulsating, sparkling, and glowing light.

"Dragons are extinct from this world but this pregnancy is only possible because of the magic within Natsu Dragneel, it is known as Fire Dragon Slayer magic and his emotions aid in his strength, this time his emotions from losing his wife caused his transformation and when you both shared your emotions of suffering and loss within the throes of passion, a new dragon was created," he explained showing scenes from my time with Natsu. I watched the scenes play on and saw my eyes glaze over with love and passion as Natsu was making rough but passionate love to me.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked without concern about my own safety.

He hummed again as I watched the loving scenes.

"A child is only dangerous if it is raised without love or teachings of kindness," he said making me nod in understanding and looking down at the floor in front of me.

"However..." He began causing me to look at him once more.

"Due to the fact that dragons are magical creatures, and their babies require a large amount of magic to grow and blossom makes this baby a danger to you who does not have magic. Therefore with how you are at this point both you and your child's lives are in danger of ending," he explained with all due caution while I felt nothing but calmness because of the golden light that was still surrounding me.

"What?" I asked with calming concern.

"Should you Lucy remain as you are, which is a magicless human..." he continued while making the scene change to show me once more but at this my belly was slowly growing as I was getting sicker, my hair was getting dim, my eyes drooping and my body getting skinnier and lifeless as I was slowly dying as my belly continued to grow.

"You child will feed off of your own life force instead of magic as it is supposed to, leading you to sie before you are able to give birth." He said showing my dragon baby growing stronger as I grew weaker before my body gives out and dies thus killing my baby.

"What can I do?" I asked crying and grasping my stomach with fear and worry.

"In this world... Lucy was a gifted wizard." The scene changed to show her fighting people, beasts, and humanoids, crying for her friends and guild family, bravely standing up for those she cares about and her interactions with all of the people that stood around me.

"To save not only your life or your child's but also the many lives of Magnolia and Fiore, I will grant you the power of your predecessor and the magic she used." He explained quickly before compressing the light he held before shooting it at me. I felt it consume my body and I felt no fear as the golden light shined brighter and enraptured my very being, it felt as warm as the spring sun.

Instantly I cringed and screamed in pain as my whole body wracked with undeniable torture

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as the pain covered my body and soul, instantly making the light disappear along with my pain. I laid on the ground breathing heavily as I watched my naked breasts rise and fall with my quick breathing as the many people I recognized them from Lucy's memories gathered around me to look at me with concern.

"What happened? The orange haired cat man asked looking up at the giant.

"It seems like her body rejected the magic as if she refuses to be a mere replacement." The giant man said looking down at me.

I coughed for a minute as a small white snowman brought me a glass of sparkly crystal water. I guzzled the magic water feeling the cooling temperature please my throat and calm my body.

"So what now?" I asked him as a young woman wearing a pink hood and long skirt and maid with pink hair helped me to stand.

"Because your right. I refuse to be a simple replacement. I am my own Lucy and I don't want anyone to think otherwise." I said with confidence. The giant arched an eyebrow as he hummed.

I had a stare down with him while I stood my ground, though I was still naked I didn't care.

"Smile," he said as he smiled deeply and I copied his smile.

"Very well." He replied as he pulled up another light orb to show a mountain.

"You must travel to this mountain it is known as the Holy Mountain. It holds a doorway between this world and the celestial world at which your spirit now resides." He explained as I watched the mountain as it zoomed out to show the surrounding scenery.

"Your life will be safer on this mountain as a constellation known as Draco lives on this mountain, he is the dragon constellation. he will help you, train you, and shape you into a Lucy strong enough to carry this child and survive the terror that is... Natsu Dragneel. With your strength you will aid in his detransformation back into a full human, this road is long, painful, and perilous, not to mention..." He said pausing for dramatic effect as I came to the conclusion he is about to say.

"I will never be able to go home again." I finished for him, I looked down for a moment as my leg was being hugged by the snowman creature.

"I accept the life that the stars have written for me," I said standing tall once more.

"Very good. Then I shall send you back to your body. Make hast my friend, the longer you take the sooner your life will be drained by the child. These are your guardians, they are the celestial spirits that held contracts with Lucy, thought their keys now belong to another wizard they want to help you, and for their own safety it would be best that you kept this from Fairy tail." he explained as I looked around at all of their smiling faces.

"Thank you, I promise I will," I said with a smile as a bright white light covered me as my eyes closed and more tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

I gasped with awakening, my eyes focusing on the plain white ceiling above me. I sat up slowly while looking around. I was alone in the infirmary.

"The Holy Mountain," I said as I remembered. I looked out of the window in the room before removing myself from the bed to stand in front of it and looked out onto the vast blue ocean outside of it. I closed my eyes and I felt a spiritual pull in a certain direction.

"That way," I said to myself, I looked down at the 2 shade of pink lace dress I wore and my bare feet. I needed to leave and soon, I placed my hands over my belly and closing my eyes with light presses I felt the rough exterior of the egg at the moment it was only the size of my thumb but it will grow bigger.

"Time to go," I said to myself. I turned and walked out of the room. I found myself back in the Fairy Tail guild hall as I passed the bathroom where I was bathed by force. I descended the stairs with ease arriving at the main guild hall. I stood out in the open as a few people caught sight of me then slowly more people began to look at me, they all took a deep breath and gasped in slight surprise.

"Lucy." I heard making me look to the side and see the small man.

I slowly turned fully towards him and stood before him.

"I've heard that you are called Master. Does that mean you are in charge?" I asked him calmly.

"I am indeed. I hope you will allow me to explain why you were brought here." He said giving me a straight face but hopeful tone.

"There is no need. I figured it out and if you are seeing my forgiveness then you have it." I said gently, making him look at me with slight shock as many others around me stood and gasped in shock

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes. You brought me here to calm Natsu as the death of Lucy that you know caused his transformation into a dragon." I said easily, making many people gather around in curiosity.

"Very good." He said with a nod.

"In return for your forgiveness, I am preparing you a return trip home. erza and Gray will escort you there." He said making the 2 wizards in question come forth.

"The Anima is ready so we will take you as soon as your ready," Erza said as I looked at her in the corner of my eye.

"Thank you but I respectfully decline," I said looking back at the Master, as many more people gasped again in shock as the Master quirked an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?" He asked me.

"May I ask if you are familiar with the Celestial Spirit King?" I asked him, making him gasp in shock.

"How do you know him?" I heard a masculine and familiar voice say. I gasped holding back tears before I slowly turned to look at the pink-haired man.

"Natsu," I said looking at him as he stared at me with a look in his eye, the same one I was giving him. It was a look of longing.

"He took my spirit to the celestial world, where he told me of what had transpired and why," I explained still looking at Natsu, my gaze of want was mirrored by his own as he stared at me.

"Afterwards he gave me a mission that only I can do, one that will take up the rest of my life, but only if I left my life and own world behind," I said looking back at the Master.

"Can you tell us what this mission is?" He asked me with great concern.

"I'm afraid I cannot he told me it is something I must do alone for my own safety and the safety of the entire guild," I said calmly.

"If I may be so bold. We are able to fight anyone or anything that dares to threaten us." Master said as many people were agreeing.

"I agree. If someone is ready to brawl then I will take them all on." Natsu said as more and more agreed and began to get into battle.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT A BATTLE OR A WAR, AND NO ONE IS THREATENING FAIRY TAIL," I said aloud making everyone look at me.

"There is no immediate danger and as the King said this is solely for me to bear alone," I said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Master asked as he saw my conviction.

"I promise," I swore looking down at the man.

"Very well then, at the very least will you allow us to send you off with a proper Fairy Tail Farewell." The Master said making surrounding people cheer in agreement.

"I appreciate the sentiment..." I said aloud making everyone look at me with questioning gazes and minor shock.

"But I don't plan on leaving the guild." I continued with a sincere smile.

"Although I don't plan on replacing the Lucy you lost, I hope at the very least you can accept me as a Fairy Tail wizard?" I asked with gentleness. I heard everyone around me suddenly stop breathing as they gasped in surprise.

"Are you sure Lucy?" I heard behind me making me turn and look at him once more with a caring smile.

"Yes. Is that alright with you, Natsu? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I said calmly and with all due gentleness. He took a step forward raising his arms wanting to reach out to me but he stepped back clenching his fists, I didn't let my smile drop as I understood his feelings.

"No, I don't mind. We are always looking to expand our family." He said not looking at me, almost a little shy.

"Thank you, Natsu," I said while nodding and giving him an understanding smile.

"Very well then. Let us party today as we welcome our new family member Lucy..." Master said standing up on the table making the guild begin to lightly chuckle in happiness, but then he stopped short.

"Oh, what is your last name? I don't think it would be the same, would it?" he asked as everyone was gathering around also wanting to know.

"Lucy Dragonheart," I said confidently making the old man nod in approval.

"Welcome to Fairy tail Lucy Dragonheart." He called out making the building shake as the guild partied.


End file.
